The hedgehog and the demon
by PandaBullet
Summary: "Sonic is mine! I'll make of sure no one owns him but me!" The demon still carried the sleeping hedgehog in his arms. He was very determined to make Sonic his forever. But why? What does he want with him? It's up to Shadow to save the Blue hedgehog and bring him home. Rated "M" for later chapters Mpreg,Sonadow, Mephonic, Not for children under 18.


**Hello fellow viewers hey that rhymes XD I made a new story. I lost interest in that other one D: I may or may not continue the other one. **

* * *

**Inside of sonic's subconscious **

Sonic opened his eyes half way through a misty, pitch black realm.

"What"!?

He couldn't figure out where he was or how he got there. He tried to get up but his own body wouldn't obey him.

"Why can't I move"? Sonic said in his thoughts.

Suddenly he heard a deep voice talking to him.

**"Because you are in my possession now hedgehog." **

"Mephiles..." Sonic said in a very weak voice.

The crystalline hedgehog laughed and it gave chills down sonic's spine. But the demon was no where in sight to be seen. He was like an imaginary ghost. Only echo's of his demonic voice could be heard. His eyes widen as fear was taking over him.

Sonic wanted so badly to escape from his subconsciousness.

**"Don't fight me Blue hedgehog. Your speed, your heart**

**,and your powers are mine. No one will save you.**

**Relax and let me in control of your body."**

Dark aura fired around the hedgehog. He tried all he could to resist the darkness and pain he felt. It burned him. Suddenly he could move but all he could do was scream and struggle.

**Outside of Sonic's subconscious **

Shadow's eyes widen in fear. He had heard the poor Hedgehog high pitched screams.

"Sonic!

"No it can't end like this. I have to help him.

CHAOS SPEARS!" Shadow yelled as he threw spears at the dungeon glass door.

The spears disintegrated into mist because the dungeon was made for weakening him . Yet the life form

all ready knew that but he kept throwing spears at the door.

"Damn it." Shadow yelled in defeat.

He still heard Sonic's horrid scream and lowered his head.

"Sonic...I'm sorry

I couldn't protect you."

Shadow dropped to his knees and put his hands in his face as if he was going to break down. Suddenly the screams stop. Shadow noticed this as hie perked up one was a frightening silence until Shadow spoke.

"He stopped screaming? But why?" Questioned Shadow.

Time seemed to slow down for Shadow. Shadow didn't want to but his curiosity got the better of him as he looked up to find that he was in a different realm.

"Another realm?" Questioned the confused Shadow.

He realized he wasn't in the glass dungeon anymore. He was in another realm only this realm was a bit more darker and gloomier. He got up and started to wonder around the depressing realm. Suddenly he heard crying but he didn't know who they belonged to. Then it hit him. That was Sonic crying.

"Sonic is crying? But he was screaming a second ago." Thought Shadow.

Shadow wondered a bit more as the crying was getting louder. Finally he saw the blue hedgehog curled up in a ball sobbing uncontrollably. He skated to Sonic.

The black hedgehog sat next to the blue blur and shook him a bit.

"Sonic stop crying it's me Shadow." Said Shadow as he shook the other hedgehog's shoulder.

He would not budge. He stayed there sobbing. Sonic didn't even notice Shadow was there at all.

**"He can't hear you!"** Mephiles said as he stood behind Shadow.

"YOU! WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO

TO HIM!?" Shadow screamed as he got into his fighting stance.

**"This doesn't concern you." **The demon said before he snapped his fingers.

"Your a liar." Sonic muttered as he stabbed Shadow with his Wind lance.

The wind lance shot through Shadow's chest. The attack lasted for 5 seconds as Sonic pulled out his wind lance. The black one dropped onto his stomach and coughed out puddles of thick blood. Mephiles walked up to Sonic with a victorious shark,toothy like smile.

"Good boy."

The demon then went up to the blue one's left ear.

"It's time to wake up Shadow."

And just like that Shadow had woke up and gasped from his horrid nightmare. Shadow had checked himself to make sure he was still alive and not dreaming anymore.

"Just a dream...It was just a dream." Shadow repeated himself a couple of times.

It was 3:07 in the morning as Shadow checked his clock. He relaxed himself for a bit and looked to his right to see Sonic still fast asleep. He heard Sonic mumbling Shadow's name.

"Sonic...are you having

the same nightmare too?" Shadow said as he started petting his blue counter part's head.

He had the same nightmare running over and over again these past couple of months. He didn't know what it meant. He didn't even want to know if it meant that Mephiles was returning soon.

Shadow was about to get out of his bed but Sonic suddenly out of the blue had grabbed Shadow's arm and pulled Shadow next to him. Sonic nudged his face against Shadow's silky white soft chest fur. Shadow tried to pull away but Sonic only held him tighter.

"No don't leave me..." The blue one murmured into the others chest.

"Sonic what the Hell are you doing? Let go." Shadow said as he blushed.

Sonic would not let go of Shadow. Then Shadow realized Sonic was dreaming as he looked at his sleeping face. He rolled his eyes and decided to let this slip by since Sonic was not awake yet. He put his arms around the sleeping blue hedgehog and slept until the sun rose.

* * *

**This is a new story to make up for that last awful story. Any advices and reviews are nice and will be appreciated XD**

**Please don't flame at me or tell me my fanfics are bad. I'm still trying to improve as much as you guys are. MEEP *Hides***

**Shadow: oh-no not another fanfic! **

**Sonic: -_- Oh god and you know who will be in it.**

**Mephiles: I'm going to have much fun in this. (Pulls Sonic's face closer to his)**

**Shadow: Let go of him. (Pulls Sonic's left arm)**

**Mephiles: Or what? (Pulls Sonic's arm)**

**Sonic: O/O Guy's really.**

**Mephiles: But your so cute. (Kisses Sonic on the lips) **

**Shadow: (Glares at Mephiles) MEPHILES! I'll kill you for that!**

**Mephiles: Too bad he's all ready mine as we know it!**

**Sonic: See what you caused Panda?**

**Panda: Don't pull me into this it's just a fanfic. AWAAAAAA! (Runs away)**


End file.
